Time After Time
by Sakura 'Yessy' Kudo
Summary: Cinta pertama adalah sesuatu yang sangat special bagi semua orang. Bagaimana dengan Heiji? Bisakah ia bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya? First songfic! RnR please?


Sakura : Akhirnya aku kembali setelah hiatus sebentar... fic ini didedikasikan untuk para pengemar HeiKazu yang merasa fic Special Short Story HeiKazu kurang memuaskan. Teman sekolahku yang membaca itu juga agak kecewa. Berhubung ini songfic pertamaku harap dimaklumi... m(_ _)m

Kazuha : Oh. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi?

Sakura : Penasaran?

Ran : Nggak juga sih... kami sudah membaca naskah kami kok

Sakura : Curang! :3 oh ya, mulai sekarang panggil aku Sakura ya jangan Yessy.

Sonoko : Kenapa bukan Yessy lagi?

Sakura : Anggap saja, Yessy itu adalah masa lalu... baiklah ayo kita mulai fic ini! enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Time After Time<strong>

**Disclaimer : Meitantei Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Time After Time~hana mau machi de~ © Kuraki Mai**

**Mune ga Doki Doki © The High-Lows**

**Sherlock Holmes © Sir Arthur Conan Doyle**

**Orphan and One missed call don't belong to me**

**Time After Time © Sakura 'Yessy' Kudo**

**Pairing : Heiji-Kazuha, Shinichi-Ran, slight Sonoko-Makoto and Kaito-Aoko**

**Rated : T (for safe)  
><strong>

**Warning : Penuh dengan OOC, Gaje, first Songfic karena itu mungkin agak gak nyambung dengan lagunya.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

Musim semi. Dimana saat bunga sakura bermekaran dengan indahnya. Seorang pemuda sedang menatap bunga itu dari dalam kamarnya. Kebetulan sekali, pemuda ini mempunyai kenangan khusus dengan bunga sakura. Sekitar 8 tahun yang lalu, dia bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya di bawah pohon sakura. Belakangan ini, pemuda yang kita ketahui bernama Hattori Heiji mengetahui bahwa cinta pertamanya adalah teman semasa kecilnya, yaitu Toyama Kazuha.

* * *

><p><em>Moshi mo kimi ni meguriaetara<em>

_Nido to kimi no te o hanasanai_

_Haru no owari o tsugeru hana midou_

_Kasumu hana hitohira_

_If I had been able to meet you_

_I wouldn't have let go of you ever again_

_The hanamidou_

_Tells of the end of spring_

_One petal from this misty flower..._

* * *

><p>Awalnya, Heiji tidak menyadari cinta pertamanya adalah Kazuha. Wajar saja, perempuan yang waktu itu dia lihat mengenakan kimono dan menyanyikan "Kyoto-only Temari" yang merupakan lagu bermain bola untuk anak perempuan yang ada di Kyoto dan hampir semua anak perempuan menghapal lagu itu. Kalau saja waktu itu Heiji mengetahui perempuan itu adalah Kazuha, mungkin Heiji tidak akan sesulit ini mengatakan perasaannya kepada Kazuha. Sementara itu, Kazuha masih mengira kalau Heiji masih menyukai perempuan Kyoto yang merupakan cinta pertamanya. Kalau saja Kazuha tahu kalau dia adalah cinta pertama Heiji, mungkin mereka berdua sekarang sudah bahagia. Heiji mungkin tidak akan pernah melepaskan Kazuha.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Yomigaeru omoide no uta<em>

_Kono mune ni ima mo yasashiku_

_And an old song floats back_

_Gently, even now, into my heart_

* * *

><p>Heiji dapat mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana dia mengetahui Kazuha itu adalah cinta pertamanya. Saat itu Kazuha salah menyanyikan lirik lagunya. Lirik lagu "Anesan rokkaku takonishiki" dia malah menyanyikannya "Yomesan rokkaku takonishiki". Heiji tentu masih mengingat lagu itu. Dia kadang mendendangkan lagu itu kalau dia sedang sendirian. Heiji tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Kazuha salah menyanyikan lirik lagunya. "Dasar bodoh," gumam Heiji.<p>

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar dibuka. "Siapa yang kamu bilang bodoh?" tanya Kazuha dengan cerianya.

"Kazuha! Apa yang kamu lakukan disini! Jangan masuk rumah orang seenaknya!"

"Tadi aku sudah mengetuk pintu. Aku kesini ingin mengajakmu melakukan hanami," kata Kazuha.

"Hanami? Aku..." Heiji tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena ponselnya berdering. "Moshi-moshi," Heiji mengangkat telepon.

"_Hattori? Ini aku!" _seru si penelpon.

"Kudou? Ada apa kok tiba-tiba menelpon? Kasus baru?"

"_Bukan. Sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke Kyoto. Sonoko mengajak aku dan Ran berlibur di villa barunya. Mereka ingin berkeliling Kyoto, dan berhubung kamu mengetahui seluk-beluk Kyoto..._"

"Kamu mau aku menjadi 'guide' kalian, begitu?" sahut Heiji.

"_Yap. Oh! Tadi kata Sonoko kamu juga boleh menginap disana, jadi jangan lupa bawa baju ganti ya. Lalu, Ran berpesan agar kamu mengajak Kazuha juga. Sudah ya! Kami akan sampai di Kyoto sekitar 2 jam lagi._" Shinichi memutuskan teleponnya.

"Tadi dari siapa? Kudou-kun?" tanya Kazuha.

"Ya. Dia meminta kita untuk bersiap-siap. Karena dia ingin kita mengajak berkeliling Kyoto. Jangan lupa membawa baju ganti karena kita akan menginap di villa Suzuki."

Saking gembiranya, Kazuha langsung kembali ke rumahnya. Dalam beberapa menit, dia sudah siap di depan rumah Heiji. "Cepat sekali," gumam Heiji. Heiji menyalakan mesin motornya. Dia memberi Kazuha helm dan langsung ia kenakan. Setelah semua siap, mereka berdua pun berangkat ke Kyoto.

* * *

><p><em>Time After Time<em>

_Kimi to deatta kiseki_

_Yuruyakana kaze fuku machi de_

_Sotto te o tsunagi aruita sakamichi_

_Ima mo wasurenai yakusoku_

_Time after time_

_The miracle of meeting you_

_In a city where the wind whispered through_

_We walked a path through the hills hand in hand_

_And made an unforgettable promise_

* * *

><p>Setelah beberapa menit menunggu di Kyoto Station, kereta yang membawa Shinichi dan yang lainnya pun tiba. "Ran-chan! Sonoko-chan! Lama tak jumpa." Kazuha langsung menghampiri Ran dan Sonoko.<p>

Sementara itu, Heiji menghampiri Shinichi. "Yo Kudou! Lama tak jumpa? Sudah berapa kasus yang kamu pecahkan minggu ini?" tanya Heiji.

"Hm...setidaknya sudah 4 kasus yang aku pecahkan." Shinichi binggung melihat Heiji yang bersorak gembira. "Sekarang aku menang! Minggu ini aku memecahkan 5 kasus." Mereka berdua tidak bisa berbincang terlalu lama karena para gadis mengajak mereka untuk segera meninggalkan stasiun.

Mereka semua pergi ke villa Sonoko untuk menaruh barang-barang bawaan mereka. Sesampai mereka disana, semua kecuali Sonoko terkejut dengan villa milik keluarga Suzuki ini. Villa itu memiliki 2 lantai. Lantai pertama terdapat ruang tamu, dapur dengan berbagai peralatan masak yang lengkap, ruang makan, perpustakaan mini, ruangan khusus untuk menonton yang dilengkapi oleh home theater dan kolam renang indoor. Sedangkan di lantai kedua terdapat kamar tidur dengan kamar mandi dimasing-masing kamar dan ruang keluarga. Setelah mereka semua menaruh barang di kamar masing-masing, mereka memulai pergi bersenang-senang. "Sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanya Ran.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Keoge Incline 'Canal Park'? Sekarang bunga sakura sedang bermekaran disana," saran Kazuha.

Benar kata Kazuha, bunga sakura sedang bermekaran dengan indahnya disana. "Wah! Bunga sakuranya indah sekali!" seru Ran. Shinichi memetik sebuah bunga sakura dan memasanganya di atas telinga Ran. "Bagaimana? Sekarang kamu terlihat sangat cantik tuan putri," kata Shinichi sambil tersenyum.

Ran terkikik. "Terima kasih pangeran." Ran menggandeng tangan Shinichi. Mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama-sama. Heiji memerhatikan sahabatnya. Dia melirik ke Kazuha yang sedang melihat bunga Sakura. Heiji ingin menggenggam tangan Kazuha. Walaupun resiko yang dia dapat adalah Kazuha akan menghajarnya atau menerimanya. Heiji akhirnya memberanikan dirinya. Dia mendekati Kazuha dan menggenggam tanganya. "Ayo! Kita bisa ketinggalan dengan yang lainnya." Kazuha mengangguk. Mereka berdua berjalan bersama. Sekilas, muka Kazuha memerah. Shinichi dan Ran memerhatikan perkembangan yang sangat bagus antara kedua sahabatnya. "Baiklah! Selanjutnya kita kemana?" tanya Ran, begitu Heiji dan Kazuha menghampiri mereka.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita ke kuil Sannou? Sudah lama kita tidak kesana kan?" usul Sonoko. Kuil Sannou adalah kuil dimana Kogoro dan yang lainnya menginap saat terjadi kasus di Kyoto (silakan lihat Detective Conan Movie 7 : Crossroad in the Ancient Capital). Semuanya setuju, karena itu mereka langsung menuju ke kuil Sannou.

* * *

><p><em>Kaze ni kimi no koe ga kikoeru<em>

_Usarai sae kaeru tooi kioku_

_Kizutsuku kowasa oshirazu chikatta_

_Itsuka mata kono basho de_

_I can hear your voice in the wind_

_The thin ice freezes back over long ago memories_

_Not knowing to be afraid of hurt, I swore_

_That someday, we'd meet again_

* * *

><p>Akhirnya mereka tiba di kuil Sannou. Mereka semua langsung disambut oleh salah satu biksu disana, Ryuen. "Mouri-san, Suzuki-san, Hattori-san. Lama tidak berjumpa! Kalian membawa teman rupanya. Ada apa kesini?" tanyanya. Ran memperkenalkan Shinichi dan Kazuha. "Kami kesini cuma ingin mampir sebentar berhubung kami sedang di Kyoto. Oh ya bagaimana kabar kepala biksu Enkai?"<p>

"Kepala biksu sedang pergi dinas ke prefektur lain. Chika Suzu-san! Cepat datang kemari. Kamu pasti akan terkejut melihat siapa yang datang." Orang yang bernama Chika Suzu datang menghampiri mereka. "Wah! Lama tak jumpa. Bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya Chika Suzu. Chika Suzu adalah seorang penari, saat di Kyoto dulu dia termasuk salah satu tersangka seperti Ryuen. Untungnya mereka berdua terbukti tidak bersalah. Ya..walaupun Kogoro waktu itu menuduh Chika Suzu adalah pelakunya. "Kami baik-baik saja," jawab Kazuha agak ketus. Kazuha masih menyangka kalau Chika Suzu adalah cinta pertamanya Heiji.

"Ryuen-san, bisa tolong tunjukan patung biksu waktu itu pernah dicuri?" tanya Kazuha. Ryuen sebetulnya ingin patung itu ditunjukan untuk umum, tapi berhubung Kazuha terus memaksanya, Ryuen akhirnya menunjukannya. Kazuha mengajak Ran dan Sonoko bersamanya.

Sementara para gadis pergi, Chika Suzu bertanya siapa Shinichi. "Aku adalah Kudou Shinichi, detektif!" kata Shinichi memperkenalkan dirinya. Chika Suzu pun juga memperkenalkan dirinya. Walaupun sebetulnya itu tidak perlu karena Shinichi telah mengenalnya sewaktu dia masih menjadi Conan. "Ngomong-ngomong Chika Suzu-san, kenapa kamu ada di kuil Sannou?" tanya Heiji.

"Aku membantu Ryuen-san disini selama kepala biksu pergi," jawab Chika Suzu. Karena dia sedang banyak pekerjaan, Chika Suzu meninggalkan Shinichi dan Heiji berdua. Shinichi memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dengan berbicara dengan Heiji. "Hattori, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan cewekmu? Apakah kamu sudah menyatakan perasaanmu padanya? Melihat dari tampangmu tampaknya belum. Jangan sampai membuat dia menunggu terlalu lama. Bisa-bisa dia direbut orang lain!"

Heiji diam sesaat. "Ya... aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Dia masih mengira aku menyukai cewek Kyoto itu. Tak ada waktu yang tepat," ujar Heiji. Shinichi berpikir, "Waktu yang tepat ya..." tiba-tiba dia mendapat ide, "!" Shinichi meninggalkan Heiji dan menghampiri Ran. Dia membisikan sesuatu ke Ran. Awalnya Ran agak binggung dengan permintaan Shinichi, tapi dia mau melakukannya. "Hari sudah sore. Ayo kita pulang," ajak Sonoko.

* * *

><p><em>Meguriaou usu beniiro no<em>

_Kisetsu ga kuru hi ni egao de_

_Here, in a season of pale crimson_

_With smiles on our faces_

* * *

><p>Sesampainya mereka di vila, para gadis langsung menyiapkan makan malam. Shinichi dan Heiji dilarang menuju ke dapur karena takut mereka bisa-bisa meledakan dapur jika mencoba membantu memasak. Tak lama kemudian, kare hangat tersiapkan di meja makan. Semua makan dengan lahap, diselingi dengan canda disana-sini. Selesai makan, Ran menyediakan lemon pie buatannya yang sangat enak sehingga dalam semenit sudah habis termakan.<p>

Semuanya sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga di lantai 2 ketika Sonoko mengusulkan suatu permainan. "Hei, kita main truth or dare yuk!" Semua menganggap itu adalah sebuah ide bagus. Sonoko mengambil botol kosong dari dapur sementara yang lainnya duduk membentuk lingkaran. Sonoko duduk diantara Ran dan Kazuha. Sonoko mengumumkan peraturannya, "Jadi peraturannya adalah yang memutar botol ini adalah yang mengajukan pilihan truth or darenya kepada orang yang ditunjukan oleh mulut botol ini. Jika tidak mau melaksanakan tugasnya, kalian harus dihukum, tapi kalian hanya bisa dihukum sekali. Cukup jelas? Kalau begitu aku duluan ya yang memutar botolnya." Sonoko memutar botolnya, botol itu mengarah ke... "Ran, truth or dare?" tanya Sonoko.

"Eh...dare?" jawab Ran ragu-ragu. Sonoko berpikir sebentar, "Aha! Kamu harus mengoda Hattori-kun!"

...(hening beberapa saat)

"APAAAAA?" seru Ran, Shinichi, Heiji, dan Kazuha.

"Aku menolak!" ujar Ran.

"Ya... mau tidak mau kamu harus dihukum. Sekarang kamu kebawah dan menonton film ini sendirian. Oh ya untuk video ini sudah diedit dan yang muncul hanya ada yang bagian yang paling menakutkan, sehingga kita tidak perlu membuang banyak waktu." Sonoko menyerahkan video "Orphan" ke Ran. Ran mengambil video itu dari Sonoko dan turun ke bawah. Tak lama kemudian, Ran kembali ke ruang keluarga dengan ketakutan. "Sonoko kau keterlaluan! Kenapa aku harus menonton film seperti itu?" kata Ran.

Sonoko mengangkat bahunya, "Habisnya kamu tidak mau melakukan daremu. Maaf ya..." Ran mulai terisak perlahan. Shinichi pun menenangkan Ran. Dia tidak tega melihat Ran menderita seperti itu. Tanpa disadari Shinichi, yang lainnya telah memperhatikannya dan Ran.

"Ran. Cepat putar botolnya," kata Sonoko. Ran memutar botolnya, dan botol itu mengarah ke Kazuha. "Kazuha-chan, truth or dare?"

"Dare..." setelah melihat raut wajah Ran, Kazuha menyesal telah memilih dare.

"Kazuha-chan, kamu harus menyatakan cintamu pada Hattori-kun!"

"APA!" teriak Kazuha dan Heiji. "Bagaimana kalau aku menolak?" kata Kazuha.

Ran merenggut, "Kalau begitu kamu harus dihukum dengan menonton film ini sendirian." Ran menyerahkan video "One Missed Call", yang ia dapat dari ruang home theater ke Kazuha. Mau tidak mau, Kazuha menonton film itu. Sama seperti video sebelumnya, Sonoko telah mengedit semua video disana sehingga yang muncul hanya bagian yang paling menakutkan saja. Beberapa menit kemudian, Kazuha kembali ke ruang keluarga dengan ketakutan seperti Ran. Hanya saja yang membuat Ran berbeda dengan Kazuha adalah Heiji tidak menenangkan Kazuha seperti Shinichi menenangkan Ran.

Kazuha memutar botolnya dan botol itu mengarah ke... "Heiji, truth or dare?"

Heiji menjawab, "Dare! Seorang samurai harus berani menerima tantangan."

Kazuha tersenyum. "Kamu harus keluar vila ini dan berteriak pada semua orang yang melewati jalan, 'Aku adalah detektif bodoh! Aku kalah melawan Kudou!'"

Karena Heiji merasa tertantang, dia langsung keluar villa dan berseru, "AKU ADALAH DETEKTIF BODOH! AKU KALAH MELAWAN KUDOU!" Semua orang yang melihatnya langsung menertawakannya. Heiji kembali ke ruang keluarga, dia mendapati yang lainnya masih tertawa karena mereka melihat Heiji melakukan darenya dari jendela. Setelah semua telah berhenti tertawa, Heiji memutarkan botolnya. Botol itu mengarah ke Shinichi. "Kudou, truth or dare?"

"Karena belum ada yang memilih truth, aku pilih itu saja," jawab Shinichi. Heiji menyengir. "Kalau begitu, coba ceritakan bagaimana perasaanmu saat kamu menjadi Conan!"

Shinichi berpikir sebentar. "Ya.. waktu itu, aku agak kesal dan marah kepada diriku sendiri karena aku bisa begitu ceroboh hingga mereka dapat membuatku mengecil. Tapi... aku lumayan bersyukur karena saat aku tinggal di rumah Ran, aku bisa lebih mengerti perasaan Ran padaku," kata Shinichi sambil mengenggam lembut tangan Ran.

"Sebetulnya bukan jawaban itu yang ingin aku dengarkan. Maksud aku bagaimana perasaanmu saat kamu mandi bersamanya saat kamu menjadi Conan," kata Heiji, yang terlihat bosan.

"Itu lain lagi... aku sudah melaksanakan truthku," ujar Shinichi berusaha menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah karena mengingat kejadian itu. Shinichi memutar botolnya dan botol itu mengarah ke... "Sonoko, truth or dare?"

"Dare! Soalnya Ran dan Kazuha memilih itu."

"Baiklah. Kamu harus menelpon ke Kyogoku Makoto dan bilang kepadanya kalau kau membencinya dan kamu mau kencan dengan Kaito Kid! Tidak boleh menolak atau memberitahunya kalau ini adalah dare!" tambah Shinichi ketika Sonoko mau protes. Sonoko dengan gemetaran menekan nomornya Makoto. Tak lama kemudian, telepon tersambung dan terdengar suara Makoto. "_Moshi-moshi? Ada apa Sonoko-san?_"

"Makoto-kun...sebetulnya... ," kata Sonoko dengan cepat.

"_Maaf tadi kamu berkata apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas._"

"Aku benci denganmu dan aku ingin berkencan dengan Kaito Kid!" seru Sonoko dengan jelas. Sonoko langsung mematikan ponselnya. Sementara itu, yang lainnya sedang tertawa sepuas mereka. Sonoko menatap Shinichi dengan marah. "Kau puas? Sekarang Makoto-kun pasti membenciku."

"Puas sekali. Baiklah, kamu boleh memberitahunya kalau ini dare setelah permainan selesai," kata Shinichi. Sonoko memutar botolnya dan botol itu mengarah ke Ran. Seketika Ran langsung mengeluh. "Hehe... Ran, truth or dare?" tanya Sonoko.

"Kenapa aku harus selalu jadi korbanmu? Truth saja..."

"Truth ya..." Sonoko tersenyum kecil. "Kalau kamu punya anak dengan Shinichi-kun akan kamu beri nama apa?"

Baik muka Ran maupun Shinichi langsung memerah mendengar pertanyaan itu. Sementara Kazuha dan Heiji diam-diam tertawa karena pertanyaan Sonoko. "Hm.. kalau laki-laki mungkin aku beri nama Conan, kalau perempuan mungkin aku beri nama Irene," jawab Ran.

"Wow, kamu sudah mempersiapkan nama untuk anakmu. Ckckck..." kata Sonoko kagum.

Ran menghiraukan ucapan Sonoko, dia memutar botolnya dan botol itu mengarah ke... "Yes! Akhirnya aku bisa balas dendam! Truth or dare Sonoko?" tanya Ran.

"Eh..truth?" jawab Sonoko ragu-ragu.

"Kalau begitu...mana yang kamu pilih? Kaito Kid atau Kyogoku Makoto?"

Sonoko mengeluh, "Kenapa kamu memberiku pertanyaan yang sulit? Mungkin aku pilih Makoto-san, tapi Kid-sama juga keren...aah.. aku tidak bisa memilih diantara mereka."

"Kalau begitu kamu harus dihukum," kata Ran. "Berhubung kamu tidak takut hantu, jadi kamu harus mendengarkan ini!" Ran menyerahkan sebuah md ke Sonoko. "Jangan lupa kamu tidak boleh berhenti di tengah jalan. Kamu harus mendengarkan lagu ini sampai akhir!"

"Lagu apa ini?" tanya Sonoko. Ran menjawab, "Lagu '_Mune ga Doki Doki_' yang dinyanyikan oleh Shinichi." Sonoko menerima hukumannya dengan pasrah.

Tak lama kemudian, Sonoko selesai mendengarkan lagu itu dan berkata, "Lagu terburuk yang pernah aku dengar." Yang lainnya tertawa, termasuk Shinichi. Dia tahu kalau suaranya saat menyanyi itu sangat sumbang. Sonoko memutar botolnya dan botol itu mengarah ke Kazuha. "Kazuha-chan, truth or dare?"

"Karena tadi aku sudah memilih dare, truth saja."

Sonoko tersenyum, "Siapa orang di dunia ini yang ingin kamu nikahi?"

Kazuha terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sonoko. Wajahnya langsung memerah. "Kamu boleh membisikannya ke aku kalau mau," kata Sonoko. Akhirnya Kazuha membisikan sesuatu ke Sonoko. Setelah mendengar itu, Sonoko tersenyum dan menatap Heiji. "Apa?" tuntut Heiji.

"Bukan apa-apa. Ayo Kazuha-chan, putar botolnya," ujar Sonoko. Kazuha memutar botolnya dan botol itu mengarah ke Shinichi. "Kudou-kun, truth or dare?" tanya Kazuha.

"Dare!" jawab Shinichi.

"Kalau begitu..." Kazuha berpikir sejenak. "Aku tahu! Kamu harus menggendong Conan-kun!"

"Bagaimana caranya aku bisa menggendong Conan-kun, padahal Conan-kun itu adalah aku?" kata Shinichi agak kesal.

"Entahlah, pikirkan saja sendiri, kamu kan detektif. Kalau tidak melaksanakannya, terpaksa aku menghukummu," ujar Kazuha. Shinichi berkata lebih baik dia dihukum. "Hukuman ya? Ran-chan, apa benda yang paling berharga bagi Kudou-kun?"

"Benda berharga? Kalau itu mungkin buku Sherlock Holmes yang The Sign of Four, yang sering dia bawa," kata Ran.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Kudou-kun, kamu harus membuang buku itu dari jendela yang ada di ruangan ini," ujar Kazuha.

"Apa!" Shinichi syok, dia memandang Ran dengan tatapan a_pakah-aku-harus-melakukan-ini_. "Maaf Shinichi untuk kali ini aku harus setuju dengan Kazuha-chan," kata Ran. Akhirnya Shinichi menuju ke kamarnya dan mengambil bukunya. Dia kembali ke ruang keluarga dan melempar bukunya melalui jendela yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Puas?" tanya Shinichi marah. Kazuha mengangguk dengan semangat. Shinichi memutar botolnya dan botol itu mengarah ke... "Akhirnya! Truth or dare Hattori?"

"Dare," jawab Heiji singkat.

"Aku menantangmu untuk menemui cinta pertamamu dan menyatakan cintamu padanya besok di kuil Sannou besok pagi!" kata Shinichi.

Heiji berpikir sebentar. "Baiklah, berhubung aku tidak mau dihukum sama kamu, aku menerima tantanganmu."

Heiji ingin memutar botolnya, tapi Sonoko mencegahnya. "Sekarang sudah malam. Lebih baik kita akhiri permainan ini. Lagipula ada seseorang yang sudah mengantuk," kata Sonoko sambil menunjuk Ran yang sedang menguap. Akhirnya, Sonoko mengembalikan botol itu ke dapur dan yang lainnya pun kembali ke kamar masing-masing, kecuali Shinichi yang langsung keluar villa dan mengambil buku kesayangannya kembali dan Sonoko yang menelpon Makoto untuk meminta maaf atas dare yang ia terima.

Kazuha tidak bisa tertidur. Dia masih memikirkan siapa yang akan Heiji temui besok. "Pada akhirnya, aku tidak bisa mengalahkan cinta pertama Heiji. Heiji pasti akan lebih memilih dia daripada aku. Apa sebaiknya aku melupakannya saja?" pikir Kazuha. "Tunggu dulu, masih ada kesempatan. Siapa tahu cinta pertamanya sudah punya pacar." Kazuha tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Dia terkejut begitu melihat ada email yang masuk ke ponselnya. Dia membuka email itu. "Dari Heiji? Kenapa dia mengirimkanku email, padahal dia kan bisa memberitahuku langsung?"

Isi email itu adalah, "_Kazuha, aku tunggu di kuil Sannou jam 6 pagi. Jangan telat ya!_"

"Apa maksudnya email ini! Apa dia mau memperkenalkan cinta pertamanya padaku? Atau mungkin aku adalah cinta pertamanya? Mustahil. Cinta pertamanya kan orang Kyoto.. mustahil..." Airmata Kazuha mulai mengalir. Tanpa sadar, dia pun tertidur.

* * *

><p><em>Time After Time<em>

_Hitori hana mau machi de_

_Chirazaru toki wa modoranai kedo_

_Ano hi to onaji kawaranai keshiki ni_

_Namida hirari matte ita yo_

_Time after time_

_Alone in the city of whirling blossoms_

_Can't return to when things were fine_

_In this very same place, just like on that day_

_With my face strewn with tears, I waited for you_

* * *

><p>Keesokan paginya, Kazuha bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Dia cepat-cepat berganti baju dan menuju ke kuil Sannou. Dia ingin mendahului Heiji untuk sampai di kuil Sannou. Sarapan? Dia merasa urusan ini lebih penting daripada makanan. Waktu menunjukan pukul 05.30 saat Kazuha sampai di kuil Sannou. "Bagus! Belum ada yang datang! Untung saja kuil Sannou tidak dikunci pintu depannya. Tapi kenapa Heiji menyuruhku datang kesini? Bukankah dia harus bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya ya?" gumam Kazuha.<p>

"Itu karena kalau kamu tidak hadir, aku tidak bisa menemuinya," kata seseorang dibelakang Kazuha. Kazuha memutar badannya dan melihat siapa yang ada dibelakangnya. "Heiji! Ternyata kamu sudah disini duluan!"

"Tentu saja, aku sudah menunggu selama 15 menit. Kalau aku tidak datang lebih dulu daripada kamu, kamu tidak akan bisa masuk kesini. Berterima kasihlah karena aku sudah meminta Ryuen-san membukakan pintu untukmu." Kazuha tidak mendengarkan perkataan Heiji. Dia melihat sekeliling Heiji dan berkata, "Mana cinta pertamamu? Kau ingin mempertemukan dia denganku kan? Kau membawanya kesini kan?"

Heiji menghela napasnya. Sepertinya akan susah menjelaskan hal ini pada Kazuha. "Kazuha." Heiji memanggilnya dengan lembut. "Aku tidak membawanya kesini. Kerana dia sudah ada disini." Kazuha memandang Heiji dengan binggung. Akhirnya Heiji berterus terang. "Maksudku cinta pertamaku adalah kamu! Kamu, Toyama Kazuha adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirku." Tiba-tiba angin berhembus. Kelopak bunga sakura terhempas lembut dari pohonya.

Kazuha terkejut dengan perkataan Heiji. "Aku cinta pertamamu? Jangan bercanda Heiji."

Heiji tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda bahwa ia bercanda. "Tidak. Aku yakin itu kamu. Karena kamu salah menyanyikan lirik lagu Kyoto itu. Mana mungkin ada orang Kyoto yang salah menyanyikan lirik lagu itu. Saat kamu menyanyikannya."

"Heiji..." Kazuha tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Aku tahu kalau kita sering bertengkar. Aku minta maaf. Dan... aku mencintaimu Kazuha. Aku berjanji akan melindungimu seumur hidupku. Karena itu... eh.. maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?"

Kazuha tidak bisa percaya pada pendengarannya. Heiji baru saja 'menembaknya'! Ini adalah momen yang selalu ditunggu oleh Kazuha. Tanpa sadar, airmata mulai mengalir dari matanya. "Heiji... aku... aku juga mencintaimu Heiji. Aku juga minta maaf karena aku sering membentakmu." Heiji tidak berkata apa-apa. Tiba-tiba dia mencium Kazuha. Angin sekali lagi berhembus. Seolah-olah mereka ingin memperindah momen yang ada.

Kruuuyuuk..., ternyata perut Heiji menuntut untuk diisi. "Eh.. Kazuha bagaimana kalau kita sarapan dulu? Aku kelaparan nih! Kalau bisa buatkan aku tamagoyaki bikinanmu yang enak itu."

"Dengan senang hati aku akan membuatkan itu untukmu," kata Kazuha. Mereka berdua kembali ke villa milik Sonoko.

* * *

><p><em>Kaze mau hanabira ga minamo o naderu you ni <em>

_Taisetsu ni omou hodo setsunaku... _

_Those petals fly in the whirling wind_

_As if stroking the water's surface_

_In my anguish, I treasure each and every one..._

* * *

><p>Kazuha dan Heiji kembali ke villa tanpa menyadari bahwa mereka telah diikuti. Ketiga orang itu tersenyum lega melihat rencana mereka telah sukses. "Syukurlah... akhirnya mereka jadian," kata Sonoko sambil menyimpan kembali video kameranya.<p>

"Benar. Aku jadi mengerti kenapa kamu menyuruhku untuk meminta Sonoko membuat game itu," kata Ran pada Shinichi. Shinichi menjawab, "Yap! Itu semua adalah rencanaku untuk mempersatukan mereka. Habis Hattori bilang dia tidak punya waktu yang tepat. Melalui game ini mau tak mau dia harus melakukannya kan?"

"Pantas kamu menyuruhku dan Sonoko kalau kita mendapat kesempatan untuk menanyakan Heiji truth or dare, kami harus menantanganya menemui cinta pertamanya," ujar Ran.

Shinichi mengangguk. "Dia pasti akan memilih dare. Bagaimana pun juga, dia tidak mau rahasianya terbongkar. Lebih baik kita segera kembali ke villa. Kalau tidak mereka bisa curiga."

Ditengah perjalanan, Ran menyuruh Sonoko untuk kembali ke villa duluan. Lalu, dia berkata pada Shinchi, "Terima kasih Shinichi. Kamu benar-benar sahabat yang baik," kata Ran sebelum dia mencium Shinichi dengan singkat.

"Ya... ini kan sudah menjadi tugasku."

* * *

><p><em>Hito wa mina kodoku to iu keredo<em>

_Sagasazu ni wa irarenai dare ka o_

_Hakanaku koware yasui mono bakari_

_oimotomete shimau_

_Everyone says that they're lonely_

_That they have to keep searching__for someone_

_But all they end up chasing after_

_are the fleeting and fragile_

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah hari bahagia bagi Heiji dan Kazuha. Akhirnya tiba saatnya mereka mengucapkan sumpah setia mereka. Tamu-tamu yang diundang berdatangan. Heiji sudah berdiri di depan altar. Akhirnya, Heiji menemukan pasangan selama hidupnya, wanita yang sangat ia cintai. Kazuha datang bergandengan dengan ayahnya. Hari ini Kazuha tampak sangat cantik. Lebih cantik daripada selama ini menurut Heiji. Kazuha mengenakan gaun pengantin berwarna putih. Rambutnya, yang biasanya dikuncir, sekarang telah digerai. Dengan make-up yang berwarna natural makin memperindah wajah Kazuha.<p>

Sesuai tradisi, Ayah Kazuha menyerahkan Kazuha kepada Heiji. Kebahagian terpanpang jelas di wajah pasangan ini. Beberapa tamu, seperti ibu Heiji dan ibu Kazuha, tampak meneteskan airmatanya. Beberapa ada juga yang ikut berbahagia melihat kedua pasangan ini akhirnya akan mengucapkan janji setia mereka.

Heiji tidak begitu mengingat kata-kata awal pendeta. Akhirnya bagian yang ditunggu-tunggu dia telah tiba. "Apakah kau, Hattori Heiji, menerima Toyama Kazuha sebagai pendamping hidupmu?"

"Aku bersedia," jawab Heiji dengan tegas.

"Apakah kau, Toyama Kazuha, menerima Hattori Heiji sebagai pendamping hidupmu?"

"Aku bersedia."

"Saya mengumumkan kalian sebagai sepasang suami dan istri," kata Pendeta. Heiji memasangkan cincin ke jari manis kiri Kazuha. Setelah itu, Heiji membuka cadar Kazuha. Lalu, dia mencium Kazuha dengan sangat lembut. Semua tamu bertepuk tangan.

Sebelum acara resepsi dimulai, Kazuha harus melakukan tradisi lempar bunga terdahulu. Konon, yang menangkap bunga adalah yang akan menikah selanjutnya. Kazuha menghadap kebelakang, dia melempar bunganya dan ditangkap oleh Ran. "Tapi kan aku sudah menikah?" kata Ran.

* * *

><p><em>Time After Time<em>

_Kimi to irozuku machi de_

_Deaetara mou yakusoku wa iranai_

_Dare yorimo zutto kizutsuki yasui kimi no_

_Soba ni itai kondo wa kitto_

_Time after time_

_If I could have met you in the city of changing hues_

_I wouldn't need any more promises_

_More than anyone else_

_You are so easy to hurt_

_I want to be with you-this time, forever._

* * *

><p>Acara berlanjut ke acara resepsi. Heiji dan Kazuha yang memeriahkan lantai dansa pertama. Shinichi dan Ran pun ikut berdansa. Begitu juga Makoto dengan Sonoko dan Kaito dengan Aoko.<p>

Selesai berdansa, beberapa tamu mengucapkan selamat kepada pasangan suami istri ini. "Hattori, sebetulnya kamu berhutang padaku," kata Shinichi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Shinichi merendahkan suaranya agar tidak terdengar oleh Kazuha, yang sedang mengobrol dengan Ran. "Sebetulnya akulah yang meminta Sonoko untuk mengusulkan permainan itu. Lalu, aku juga meminta pada Ran dan Sonoko untuk menantangmu menemui cinta pertamamu. Jadi secara tidak langsung kamu berhutang padaku. Tadinya aku ingin menagih itu... tapi tidak jadi."

Heiji mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Habis Ran menyuruhku untuk tidak mengusik kalian. Jadi... selamat ya!"

Heiji hanya dapat berkata, "Terima kasih." Heiji menatap Kazuha. Dia mengenggam tangan Kazuha. Kali ini Heiji tidak akan pernah melepas Kazuha. Mereka akan terus bersama selamanya.

The end

Sakura : Akhirnya selesai juga! Sudah tiga bulan sejak fic ini pertama kali dibuat! Lama banget ya!

Heiji : Lama sekali! Ya... walaupun aku suka akhirnya.

Sakura : Syukurlah! Oh ya, berhubung aku tidak tau adat pernikahan jepang, aku memakai adat westren, lagipula kata wikipedia kebanyakan adat itu dipakai. Dan berhubung aku orang islam, aku juga tidak tahu pernikahan di gereja seperti apa jadi aku agak mengarang. Kalau ada kesalahan mohon dimaafkan. Semua lyricsnya aku dapatkan dari anime lyrics dot com. Kritik dan saran...

Shinichi : Tunggu dulu! Sebelum selesai, disini Ran bilang dia sudah menikah. Sama siapa?

Sakura : Siapa ya? Yang jelas dia mempunyai rambut warna hitam dengan poni yang sangat lebat + berantakan, dan warna matanya biru.

Shinichi : Apa! Dia menikah dengan Kuroba?

Kaito : Kenapa nama aku disebut-sebut?

Sakura : Bukan! Maksudku aku kamu Shinichi-niichan!

Kaito : Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan aku dan Aoko?

Makoto : Benar-benar! Aku juga bagaimana?

Sakura : Sudahlah! Fic ini resmi aku tutup. Kritik dan saran silakan ketik di kotak review!


End file.
